Brunette Zealot
(formerly) |gender = Female |title = Apprentice |movie = Doctor Strange |comic = Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot |actor = Zara Phythian |status = Alive}} The Brunette Zealot was a sorcerer and a former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who joined the Zealots with the intention of defeating the Ancient One and bringing the inter-dimensional being known as Dormammu to Earth. Biography Early Life Disillusion with the Ancient One The Brunette Zealot was among the Masters of the Mystic Arts of Kamar-Taj enlisted by Kaecilius to be part of the Zealots and rebel against the sorcerers, aiming to find their own meaning within the Mystic Arts that the Ancient One was hiding from them.Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot Theft of the Book of Cagliostro steal the Book of Cagliostro.]] Upon joining the Zealots, she broke into Kamar-Taj and entered the library. The Zealots restrained the librarian, who was decapitated by Kaecilius. With access to the entire library, they retrieved a dark and forbidden tome known called the Book of Cagliostro, and tore out a page. Inscribed on it, was the details as to how to summon Dormammu and draw from his power. As they were leaving, the Ancient One approached them, demanding them to stop. Instead of fighting her, Kaecilius and the Zealots fled through the London Sanctum. The Zealots fled through the city of London, attempting to escape from the Ancient One. However, she appeared behind them and trapped all of them in the Mirror Dimension. A fight ensued between the Zealots and the Sorcerer Supreme. Although a majority of the Zealots were killed by the Ancient One, the Brunette Zealot and a few others managed to escape to another location.Doctor Strange Attack on the Sanctums Empowering the Zealots ]] Having stolen the Dormammu-summoning rituals from the Book of Cagliostro, Kaecilius and the other Zealots all began to summon Dormammu for the first time. They arrived at an abandoned church. As they commenced the first ritual, they managed to contact Dormammu as a symbol appeared and burned on the Brunette Zealot's head. One of the Zealots who questioned him earlier was unable to gain the ritualistic symbol on his forehead. Deemed unworthy, Kaecilius killed him. a second time]] Having completed their first ritual, Kaecilius and the Zealots confronted an elderly priest and denied the afterlife's existence before also cutting down the priest. All Zealots, positioned equidistantly around the page, made their first contact with Dormammu. Evidence of this contact could be seen upon the Brunette Zealot's forehead, as this was the first time the Dormammu symbol appeared upon their faces, as well as the areas around their eyes darkened, acting as somewhat conduits to the Dark Dimension. Destruction of the London Sanctum ]] The Zealots first target was the London Sanctum. The Brunette Zealot accompanied Kaecilius in their attempt to destroy the sanctum. They eventually fought its guardian, Sol Rama. Sensing the battle was lost, Rama tried to escape to Kamar-Taj, but the Brunette Zealot thrust a Space Shard into his back, killing him. Kaecilius then used his powers he received from Dormammu to explode the London Sanctum. Battle of the Mirror Dimension Some time later, the Brunette Zealot regrouped with Kaecilius and the Tall Zealot, when they tried to attack the New York Sanctum a second time. Using dark magic from the Dark Dimension, the Zealots managed to briefly overpowered both Karl Mordo and Doctor Strange, until the Ancient One intervened, defending her two disciples. A livid Kaecilius informed the Ancient One that she was no longer his teacher, as he was now serving Dormammu, before the three Zealots proceeded to attack the Ancient One. The Brunette Zealot briefly fought the Ancient One, only for her to be instantly subdued by her former master. However, Kaecilius caught her off guard and managed to impale the Ancient One with one of his Space Shards, which inadvertently mortally wounded the Tall Zealot, before kicking her physical body back into a portal opened by his Sling Ring, which opened up to the real world. A horrified Strange and Mordo managed to escape into the portal as a satisfied Kaecilius grinned at the fact that he was responsible for his former mentor's death. Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum The Brunette Zealot joined Kaecilius and the Blonde Zealot for an assault against the Hong Kong Sanctum. Together, they defeated Wong and took down the last line of defense against Dormammu, enabling the Dark Dimension to begin its invasion of Earth. However, Doctor Strange and Karl Mordo arrived to fight them and, using the powers of the Eye of Agamotto, reverted time. ]] The Brunette Zealot, along with her allies, broke free of the spell and fought against Mordo. However, she was knocked by a sewer plate and ended up trapped in a fish tank. She eventually broke free as time was still, leaving only the Zealots and the Masters of the Mystic Arts, including a revived Wong, free to move. The Brunette Zealot was ready to resume fighting, but Doctor Strange eventually managed to make a deal with Dormammu, who took Kaecilius and his Zealots into the Dark Dimension, turning them into a Mindless Ones and granting them the eternal life they had desired all along, inhabiting Dormammu's realm and living in utter horrific torment forever. Personality Hardly any different from Kaecilius, the Brunette Zealot was a callous, remorseless, idealistic, merciless and cruel rogue, having betrayed the Ancient One and turned her back on the Masters of the Mystic Arts. She proved herself to be just as pitiless as her master and was almost unimaginably determined and ferocious. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Master Sorcerer': As a renegade Master of the Mystic Arts, the Brunette Zealot displayed deep knowledge of sorcery, enabling her to perform various mystical techniques. **'Dark Dimension Magic Manipulation': Like all the Zealots, the Brunette Zealot could use the power of the Dark Dimension to run on walls and conjure Space Shards. She notably killed Sol Rama using a Space Shard. Abilities *'Martial Artist': As a former Master of the Mystic Arts, the Brunette Zealot received a training in martial arts. She briefly used her fighting skills against Karl Mordo during the Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum. Relationships Allies *Zealots **Kaecilius - Leader **Lucian Aster † **Blonde Zealot **Tall Zealot † **Nervous Zealot † *Dormammu - Master Enemies *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Ancient One † - Former Mentor **Sol Rama † - Victim **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Karl Mordo **Wong Behind the Scenes *Nina Jalava was a stand-in for Zara Phythian in the role of Brunette Zealot. References Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Purple Eyes Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Members Category:Villains Category:Zealots Members Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Mindless Ones